A Different Ending
by Yuffie-the-great-ninja
Summary: This is a mature fic. Ever wonder what would have happened if Jackie confessed that the bag of Drugs were hers? Well Here's what I imagine. What would have happened.How would the gang treat her. Will she get bail? How long will she be in there for? RtR!
1. Jackies Change of Heart

A Different Ending

This is my point of view of what would have happened if Jackie was caught for posestion of Drugs.You know that episode?

I was waiting out on the corner to tell Steven Hyde, that I to can be bad. Maybe he would be impressed.Ohhh! That would be so totally cool! I can just imagin us now, he bends down on his knees, then he and I look into his eyes. We are at the grooviest roller rink and he says, I love you Jackie Burkhert. Aww that would be so awsome and after that we would be swingin it and bustin a move, yeah.

"Hey Hyde." Omg there he is, lookin hotter then the last time I saw him, but I don't want to tell Donna or anyone that I like him more then a enemy, that would be so embarassing.

"Oh no, is the roller disco craz over already?" He said to me, I think he is rolling his eye's underneith his this sun glasses.

"Course not, look Hyde, I just wanted you to know that I am not a square cheerleader, I'm on the wrong side of the law, because I have this." I told hyde while showing him the paper bag.

"Oh no, a paper bag, run." He said again with a drop of sarcasim while he said that I opened my bag, he walked over and saw what I had, I could see that his eyes were wide, those glasses arn't so thick, I could see right through them, weird huh, but I don't tell him that stuff.

"Jackie?" He questioned me with suspision.

"Oh yeah, I bought it, in the ghetto."I told him, while he grabbed the bag from my hands, I bought it from my house keeper, and I told her that I would not tell my parents that she had drugs and try to get her a raise.

"Jackie, there is no ghetto here, I mean there's like that one house that needs to be painted." He said to me, in his smart way.

"Ok fine, I bought it from my house keeper, whatever." I told him the truth, even though inside me it is so embarassing to confess that you bought it from your house keeper.

"So, what are you saying, you want to be like a burn out now?" He said to be while giving me a questoned look.

"No, No Hyde I just want to be with you , ok, I think that you are one of the coolest, sweetest,guy I ever met." And it was the truth I was telling him.

"No you don't" He said to me while I heard the thud of the brown paper bag being thowin to on something.

"Yes I do!" We were about to get into another argument again. I feel like one of those married couples.

"Is there a problem here." I hear some one, oh god it is a cop, hide!

"No sir, officer there's no problem at all, right Jackie?" OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE SAY? MY HEART IT'S LOUD THAT IS ALL I HEAR! OMG! OMG! I AM SO GOING TO JAIL!

"There's nothing in the bag!" Damn I said the wrong thing, No this can't be happening.

"Ok miss, let's go." Oh my god, Hyde, do something!

"No,no, I can't go to Jail, I have cheer tomarrow." I said to him, while he took o hold of me, but the truth is that my parents don't want me if I do anything, they would kick me out if they figuired it out and I can't tell on the house keeper, because, well I did buy it from her.

"What are you doing man? The bag is min, come on cheerleader, dirtbag?" Oh how sweet. . . wait something in my heart says to not let him take the fall for me.

"Ok man." The police man said to Hyde, well I got to do something, I don't want his life to be a living hell.

"Oh My god, Steven Hyde You were right, We will never be friends, we will be more then friend, because now I love you . . . and, err, no wait, wait. Officer, I got to tell you the truth." I hope I am doing the right thing.

"That's mine, I thought if I bought that stuff I would impress Steven, but I guess it didn't, take me instead, I did it, I mean look at me, I am rich, I could buy all the drugs I want. He can't he's poor, dirty, and would not show me drugs, because I am a cheerleader, and dirtbags do not like cheerleaders, no matter what. I am the one, think about it, cheerleader impressing a guy to show she to can be bad." I said to him, I saw that he let go of Steven and took me instead, in result, I turn around to see a stunned Steven Hyde.

"Bye Steven Hyde. . ." I said silently feeling a tear roll down my cheeks.

* * *

It's been a while, they are aranging me a cell mate, I don't get it. I looked around at the unfamiliar surrounding. They said I could get one call, and if I don't have bail I have to stay here for five months, and they said if I am a really good girl I could get out early, guess I had too much of that stuff in that bag. 900.00 for bail, right now I don't even have that money. I used it all for buying that stupid junk. I have to call mom and dad, maybe they will bail me, I hope. 

I slowly dialed that number, praying, hopeing that I could get out of here.

Tv Sript Pov:

Jackie mom (JM): Hello

Jackie: Hey mom, could I talk to my dad.

JM: Yes, what's wrong?

Jackie: Mom I am in jail.

JM: You're right it's up to your dad.

JD: Hello, why the hell are you in jail?

Jackie: Look dad- JD: No Jackie, I am not going to bail you, I told you, if you ever go to jail, I won't bail your butt out, I don't care what you say!(Jackie hears the phone hang up.)

Jackie: Dad? Dad? DAD! (Jackie crying)

Back to normal:

"Officer, I can't find bail, guess I have to stay. . ." I knew my family never cared, they always left me all alone, all alone in that mansion.

"Ok, young lady, come with me, you get to meet your cell mate." Hope she doesn't like other girls. Hope she likes guys.

Everything looked odd. It smell of sex, crap, piss, cigarette smoke, and sweat, all I heard were the clanking of my feet echoing, I had on a ugly blue jumpsuite and brown boots.

They took me down further and further, each eye placed on me, looking at the new girl. Until he threw me into the cell where there was a girl small like me.

"Hey, my names Samantha, Sam for short, what's your name?" She had dark brown hair, small tiny hands, big blue eyes, and a scruffy look, her hair all oily, and her finger nails filled with dirt.

"My name is Jackie." I said a little scarred at my surroundings. There was a cold cement floor, a small metal sink, and a small metal toilet beside the sink, with one desk and one of those beds that connected together, I looked back at her.

"What are you in for Jackie, I am in for drugs, been here for one month, the lady that was just here told me to tuffin up or I will become somebodies bitch, I give you the same advise she gave me when I first came in." She said holding out her hand waiting for a hand shake from me so I did.

"Thank you, It's a long story, but yeah I got in here for drugs, my mom and dad don't want me back, the man I love hates my guts, I ruined everything in my life, so yeah, this is my new ugly stupid home!" Oh my god, where did that come from?

"Guess you are tuffer then I thought you were, I guess it's right what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover." She said going to the bottum bunk while she pointed to the top bunk.

"That's also your new bed, your new toilet, sink, and desk. It's a great home, better then where I was from. . ." She said looking down at the last coment she made.

"I can't believe I did all this for Steven." I said sighing under my breath, wonder what they are doing now? ......................

At the basement.

Eric: Jackie did what!? (Surprised)

Hyde: Yeah man, she got caught for drugs. I tried to cover for her, and she took her own crap, weird.

Donna: Yeah, but why is she not out yet, I mean with all that money, you think she would be out by now.

Kelso: Hey man, what was Jackie doing with you Hyde anyway? (looks over at Hyde almost with a jelous expression)

Hyde: She followed me, I couldn't get rid of her, she was like a vampire sucking out all my blood and wouldn't let go of me, I know, the government is behind this all, I mean like why would she take her own crap, and not let me cover for her, it must have been that school spirit she participated in.

Fes: Me thinks you love her!

Eric: Yeah, I totally agree with Fes man, why would you take the blame? (Looks at him suspicous)

Donna: Hey, you think we should call Jackie?

Kelso: No way! Why should be have her come back. We don't have money, and we could have alot more Laurie here, instead of small little girl, Jackie!

Eric: Err, I vote Donna's Idea, I do not, I repeat do not want Laurie my sister down here.

Fes: I have to agree.

Kelso: But I have candy. (Holds up a whole bag of m&m's)

Fes: Oooo Candy, I have to go with Kelso, cause candy is the weakness to my heart.

Donna: Ok it's a tie.( Looks over at Hyde)

Hyde: Hmmm, Yeah I agree man, I don't want Laurie down here, don't know where she's been.

Donna:So who's gonna call her, because I can't.

Eric: Me either, don't know the number by heart.

Fes: I can't, don't want to, want candy.

Hyde: Don't look at me. . . damn, why do I always get stuck with her?(Goes upstairs, everyone follows him, including Kelso.)

Hyde: Ok here goes nothing.(Picks up the phone and dials.)

Hyde: Hello, is Jackie Burkhert there?

* * *

Ok tell me what you think, what I should change and idea's for the next chapter. I need at least 10 reviews if you like this Idea (or 5/6 reveiws. don't flame me if you find this offencive, tell me. I could change it.) 


	2. The slut who hates me

I do not own That 70s show.  
  
Hey Jackhole!" I turned around while me and Sam were eating the most disgusting food I have ever ate, I usually just went out to restraunts and once in a great while that my mom and dad come back, I eat at home when the cooks come, they come every time my mom and dad return. They leave me some money while they were gone.  
  
"Wha-" I stopped my eyes hurting from what I saw. It was her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here. Why the hell would they accecpt you?" She was one of the sluts I found makeing out with Steven. I caught the both of them by accident. . . I was trying to get Hyde's attention, but Angelina , that's her name. She was a total bitch. I beat the shit out of her and before she left, blood and bruises all over her face. She said . . .  
  
"I will get you for this someday, any of this ring a bell, Jackie?" She had deep blue eyes, dirty blonde hair,her police uniform, and a huge nasty mark below her right eye when I fought her. Steven and I don't ever speak of this to the gang, even though he thought it was cool, I made him swear not to tell.  
  
"So what are saying, Bitch?" I said getting up so did Sam. I have been here for one day, Sam and I became good friends, we are the same age too!  
  
"Me, you now." She is up to something. I could like totally tell. Oh my god Steven, where are you! Where is my night in shinning armor?  
  
"Oh my god, Sam, what should I do?" I said whispering in her ear, she turned her head looking kind of confused.  
  
"Fight, but you know that you will stay here longer if you do." She said whispering back to me, while handing me two pair of brown leather gloves.  
  
"What are these for?" I said while putting them on.  
  
"So your knuckles won't bleed, trust me, you don't want bleeding knuckles." I could feel that fear again. I felt my whole body shaking with fear. What if I do stay longer? What about Steven. He has not even called me. The gang has not even got me out, maybe Steven never told the gang about what happened. Maybe they finally realized that I left because I don't want to be there anymore, but I like being there, I feel like I am apart of something. Oh my god, I can't face being in here longer. Damn, why did I leave my stuff in my room, and no way would my mom and dad get it, the gang hates me now, I can't call them I am so embarrased, I mean gawd, I was sent here because of damn drugs, they get away with that like every day.  
  
"Don't worry, I will stay longer with you, don't want you to be alone here." She said looking at me and then nodding, I nodded back in response. You know what she is freakin right, it's like in Charlies Angels.  
  
"So are you going to stand there all da-" I felt my whole body flying in the air as I landed on the bitch I started pounding up her face again, and again, but I still felt my knuckles getting all bloody inside. My hands felt like they were doing a waltz, and Angelina looked like a ugly old rag doll. Just like that day not so long ago, when she slept with the man of my dreams Steven.  
  
At the Forman kitchen  
  
Hyde: (Thinking : I got to do it again, I hope she's ok. . .)Damn, I don't give a crap, why should I call her, it's not my problem.  
  
Eric: Just do it.(Sitting at the kitchen table with Donna.) (Thinking : Good god, one more day with Laurie and I will put my own foot up my ass.)  
  
Donna: You know, better late then never, right Eric? (Thinking : Wonder why Jackie did all this, hey I wonder what Hyde is thinking?)  
  
Hyde (Thinking): Jackie, why the hell did you do that, why the hell do I even care?  
  
Eric: I still think that something bad happend to Jackie.  
  
Hyde: Hello is Jackie Burkhert there, yeah, uh huh, no way man! She did what. Leather gloves?  
  
Donna: What's going on?  
  
Eric: I knew it, I knew it!  
  
Hyde: So when can I see her?  
  
Hyde: next Friday. . . alright, that's cool.  
  
Donna: So? What happened Hyde?  
  
Hyde: They say that she got into a fight with a officer, and now she might have to stay longer.  
  
Donna: So how bad was the officer hurt?  
  
Hyde: She is in the hospital, is that good enouph?  
  
Eric: This is crazy, has the world gone mad!  
  
(Hyde and Donna both look at Eric)  
  
Eric: This is weird, why is Jackie still in Jail, did Jackie switch places with you Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Don't know man, but I know her bail used to be $100.00, now it's $900.00 for her bail because of assult.  
  
Eric: That bad?  
  
Donna: I don't think I can go in the circle, I am so stressed out, why didn't she call us, Damn you Eric!(Punches him in the arm)  
  
Eric: Me either, this is all to strange and ow! What was that for?  
  
Donna: We could have bailed her out, but you used up all your money for that stupid Star wars junk.  
  
Hyde: Yeah man.  
  
Eric: Well I did not know that this would happen, besides she's the devil.  
  
Donna: (rolls her eyes) So, yeah, Hyde, do you know when you get to see Jackie?  
  
Hyde: So, yeah, I guess I have to see her next friday, and you know what I hear, being in Jail for a long time changes a person.  
  
Donna: This is crap, I mean what the hell is Jackie doing, what happened to her parents, don't they care?  
  
Hyde: Guess not man, This is all too much to handle.  
  
Eric: This would never happen to Luke-  
  
Donna and Hyde: Shut up!  
  
Down at the Basement  
  
Laurie:(Sitting on Kelso's lap) Why do they even care? This is a chance for her to grow up.  
  
Kelso: Laurie, you know what?  
  
Laurie: What?  
  
Kelso: Gigglebutts!(Laughing alot)  
  
Laurie: Shut up and kiss me!(Grabs him and starts taking off his shirt.)  
  
(Kelso and Laurie make out on the big chair)  
  
At the prison  
  
"Jackie, don't worry, just because you stay for one whole year, does not mean you will stay here forever, just remember, as long as you did not kill her, that's coo, right?" Sam did have a point, I still feel like crap, this is not supposed to happen to me.  
  
"Hey You want a tatoo,I have a really good friend next to us that does tatoo's" A tatoo, hmm, not bad, maybe Hyde would be impressed! Steven Hyde. Mrs. Jackie Steven Hyde.  
  
"Just don't get one on your chest, arms, and stomach, because when you get all old and wrinkley, it's well not a pretty sight, especally for your man." Mrs. Hyde. Mrs Jackie Hyde, Mrs. and Mr. Hyde.  
  
"Uh. . . Jackie, you home." Mr. and Mrs. Hyde. Mrs. Steven Hyde. Hyde and Jackie forever.  
  
"JACKIE!" Wha- oh whoops, got caught up in my own world. . . Mrs. Hyde. Dr. Hyde.  
  
"Oh my god, sorry, I am like so sorry." I can't believe I just did that. Better watch out. don't want to find my food gone during lunch.  
  
"So shall we go." She said getting up and opening the cell to go where ever the people go to get tatoos.  
  
"Hey, anyone here?" I looked around, and saw a very muscular woman sitting down finishing a persons tatoo. She had brown greasy hair, dark green eyes, and sweat all over her, discusting, but like they say, can't judge a book by it's cover, who ever made that stupid quote.  
  
"Yeah, what ya need?" She sounded rough too. . . reminds me of how steven was.  
  
"She wants a tatoo Barbra." Wow that sounds like she's into motorcyles, what the hell is wrong with me. Where is Steven.  
  
"Hmph, she looks wimpy, what she in for?" Oh my god, she thinks I'm a wimp. No way am I a wimp. . . am I?  
  
"Barbra, she's that girl that beat up that skank, so called officer, personaly I think she just sleeps with them all." Hmm, eww, Hyde had sex with her! Oh. . . yeah, I had sex with Michale. That explains it. Hehehehe. . . still, gross.  
  
"Oh well, it's a honor to meet you, I heard about you, damn girl, you beat her shitless." She said walking over to me while shaking my hand, really hard too, I thought I was going to lose my whole arm.  
  
"So, here are the tatoo's, which one do you want?" I think I will like the one with the crying rose, nothing is going to change my personality though. I will always love Steven, I will never be dirty and rough. I will never be cold hearted, or what Steven calls Zen.  
  
Seven days Later  
  
Hyde thinking: So here I am, soon I will be talking to the most anoying girl in this whole town. Wonder if she survived this hell hole.  
  
Jackie: . . .  
  
Hyde: Damn when is she getting he. . .  
  
Jackie:. . .  
  
Hyde: Hey Jackie.  
  
Jackie: What do you want.  
  
Hyde: Jackie!?  
  
Jackie: I said what, Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Wha- what happened?

* * *

Sorry I stopped there, I wanted to stop here for a reason. If you want more,10 more reviews and if you have ideas go a head and post them, I am might put it up, sorry It took me a long time, because I started high school.  


* * *

Next Chapter.  
  
I looked down to find that she was bleeding, she was taken to a hospital. I hope she's alright. Please don't let her die. 


	3. What is Going On

Disclaimer: I do no own That 70s show

Information for you hoo: Sorry it took so long I am just busy with life. Ok to explain why Jackie got a tattoo it's because she thinks Steven would like it and in the story it will explain why she was in big trouble for just drugs, besides I can do whatever I want in the world of fan fiction. So those of you who read and waited patiently, here it is.

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Review:_

_Hyde thinking: So here I am, soon I will be talking to the most annoying girl in this whole town. Wonder if she survived this hell hole._

_Jackie: . . ._

_Hyde: Damn when is she getting he. . ._

_Jackie:. . ._

_Hyde: Hey Jackie._

_Jackie: What do you want._

_Hyde: Jackie?_

_Jackie: I said what, Hyde._

_Hyde: Wha- what happened?_

**Now for the Continuation of this bizarre story.**

Her once beautiful shampoo 'd hair was now like a ball of grease, her eyes that once held that bright glow to her face, is now darkened with circles. She had a frown on her face instead of the usual sunshine and golden apples smile. As Steven Hyde sat there quietly, her began to observe not only her looks, but her actions. There she was, sitting there gone from the miss sunshine and hell fire look. Hydes blue eyes looked at her as she prompt both her feet on the table and picking at the dirt inside her once perfectly manicured nails not paying attention to the man before her.

"Look, Hyde If you just came here to gawk, I suggest you leave so I can do other important things," Jackie Burkhart put her feet back onto the ground and stopped picking at her nails. Instead of ignoring him she did what the old Jackie Burkhart would have done, she was searching his eyes, but not in the understanding way, more like the why are you here or the get lost glares. Not even Hyde could match her cruel heart.

"What did you call me?" Underneath those dim glasses he looked at her like she grew two heads, greenish yellow goo, with one eye that seem to have brown gunk in it. Yes that is quite strange for Jackie to say that. The only reason she would call him that is if she was upset, or just trying to be cool and get accepted with the group around her.

"If you want to know how the hell I ended up here just because of drugs then I will tell you so you could stop staring," she rests her head in the palm of her right hand looking off into space frowning at the ill fated memory that entered her once happy mind.

Flashback

Script: It's fun to read script once in a awhile.

Jackie: I am going to prison? (looks strait at the cop in front of her with her mouth hanging open and eyes popped out.)

Police officer: Yep, looks like you had a drug that could kill a person just by one smoke. (He had her cuffed)

Jackie: Damn bitch. (her hand grips onto the chair and her knuckles turns white.)

Police Officer: Excuse me?

Jackie: I- just don't tell anyone about this if they ask.(looks down ashamed)

Police: why?

Jackie: Just don't...I don't want anyone to worry.

Police: um...ok. (raises an eyebrow)

Jackie Thoughts: I might tell Steven, just cause I-

Police Officer: It's time to go miss Burkhart.

End of Flashback

"Wait a minute, Your housekeeper tried to kill you." He looks down, with his jaw clench tight and his hands tightened into a round ball, trying his hardest not to get out of his Zen mode.

"Don't tell anyone...I am going to get out soon," she looked up and smiled slightly letting him know that everything was going to be al right while she sat there she started to twirl her greased dark brown hair.

Script form just cause I am lazy right now.

Hyde: Jackie, look, you can't stay here and take the wrap for her.

Jackie: Don't worry, I made wonderful friends here.(Smirks and laughs under her breath.)

Hyde: This is not funny.

Jackie: What do I have to defend myself. (acting out her defense) Hi I am Jackie Burkhart, I am defending myself for buying drugs from Glenda my dads housekeeper...oh yeah she tried to kill me.

Hyde: That's bullshit. If your dad loved you then he would bail you for that and send Glenda on her way, did you even tell him?

Jackie: You make it sound easy. Hear what I have to say. I am a teenager, hmm, Glenda has worked for my dad for over ten years and is very trust worthy. My dad and her...

Hyde: ...

Jackie: I know you would get in trouble but I have a plan that might work...

Hyde:(quirks eyebrow) You, a plan?

Jackie: To get my money. I usually have cash in Fluffy cakes.

Hyde: (smirks and laughs a little.) So that's why you love fluffy cakes.

Jackie: I guess you could say that.(Smiles at her own inside joke.)

Hyde: So what is the plan?(sits there looking more curious)

At the Forman Kitchen-

They sit there and eat one of Kittys famous meals from the fridge.

Donna: Damn, Jackie should be out by now.

Eric: You know she is the devil, I feel sorry for her jail mate.(take a drink of Coors beer)

Donna: (ignores Eric) She could end up being...(stares off into space)

Jackie: Oh my god, where is my Pink and wet lip gloss?

A woman that is big and mean: Shut the hell up bitch and clean that toilet before ah beat yar lil pixie butt.

Jackie: but this is a toothbrush, so small?

The Woman: and it's yars sa ya better brush the can sweety.

Jackie: What! Nooooooo!

Lady that is ugly with brown hairy mole and a greecy face and a uni-brow starts laughing in slow motion.

End of daydream?

Eric sits there and looks at her like she had one too many drinks.

Eric: O-kay then, anyway, we should probably get some learning time and you head upstairs.

Donna: I am not in the mood to do that now, who knows what could happen to Jackie.

Eric: Oh when will the devil stop ruining my life.

to be continued...

Well tell me how I did. should I do more script or more detail or both. Tell me what was great and tell me what was bad. I am a artist I need these things or I won't be able to go on with the story. Inspire me to write me.

* * *

I won't continue until I get at least 7 to 10 review. Don't be afraid to review. Your opinions are get encouragement. 


End file.
